


The Price of the Just

by Nym_Blacktyde



Series: Man of Steel Moments [1]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman (1940), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Spoiler Moment/Clark's POV of a scene in movie, F/M, Gen, Grief, Humanity, Hurt/Comfort, Man of Steel, Morality, Spoilers, The movie was sooooo good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short moment (MAJOR SPOILERS) from the movie in Clark's POV. Would recommend having seen the movie first to totally get what's going on. The movie was Superman Bliss, fyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of the Just

“Did God do this to me?”

It was all I could make out of the white noise that seemed to suddenly descend after the deafening crunch of bone, the two lines of blistering heat dying out inchesaway from terror filled, but unharmed, faces. I look down at the war-weary relic before me, collapsed like a marionette finally cut free of its strings, no trace left of the all-consuming presence his gaze once projected.

I Clark Kent, I, _Kal-El_ , defeated Zod. I condemned my people to extinction. I killed Krypton, to save Earth.

I'm on my knees, and there is this horrible roar echoing in my ears, and some tiny, far away part of me likes the sound, likes it because whoever or whatever made it must understand me perfectly, must understand that the whole world is collapsing level after level, that everything stable and safe has been ripped away from me, and I am _raw_ and bloody with my people's carnage, all of it happening with Zod's empty eyes watching my impending destruction.

But, then there is someone there with me in the pain, someone familiar, parting the darkness. Gold hair, tinged with the gray of ash and soot, and sad, soft eyes. Funny, I never thought of Lois as soft before. But she _is_ soft, and warm, and suddenly I can't hold myself up anymore, I don't want to.

But her hands are in my hair, and I can smell her 2 day old perfume, and it's alright.

Clark Kent will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from a flashback in the movie. Please Review!!!  
> 


End file.
